


That Old Tune

by Quinara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: post-series, three-sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might have beens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Old Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mabus101's prompt - Harmony; 'might have beens' - in penny_lane_42's Three Sentence Ficathon.

It was fun, being young and cute forever - at first - and then the twenty-second century came along, bringing middle-age into vogue and leaving her too young to get a job and permanently treated like a child.

She wondered who she would have become had she stayed alive, whether wrinkles would have given her face the dignity she craved as much as every magazine wanted her to, whether she would ever have seen the light and gone silver-flecked-brunette before '96 and escaped the burdensome, cringe-worthy memories of her look up to the 80s.

It hurt to realise the answer: probably not.


End file.
